


Glorious

by atsukitas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, M/M, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walking Home Together, atsukita being so in love, whipped atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsukitas/pseuds/atsukitas
Summary: If there’s any word that Atsumu can associate with Kita Shinsuke, it’ll be glorious. He’s insanely good at anything he does and has a striking splendor that can easily and captivate anyone without even trying, more especially if he’s wearing that goddamn jacket on his shoulders.But Atsumu isn’t one to admit such things to others and to himself.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> ok *sighs* i'm finally done after writing for two weeks. this is my first atsukita fic ok pls enjoy atskt nation <3

[learning to love you - jake scott](https://open.spotify.com/track/2YF64ag4FHHiwPcO6rNEMP?si=v7wtntLuR_WZqbciSAWiLQ)

It all started when the team captain of Inarizaki began to pay more attention to the second year setter.

It’s not that Atsumu and Kita aren’t close, they’re just not too casual around each other, especially during every training. Kita isn’t that much of a loquacious type outside the court, but as soon as it is about volleyball, he tends to get really compelling or rather straightforward and discerning, which doesn’t really become a problem to his team because it can help them prosper, but to Atsumu who feels so near yet to far around the captain, he begins to hate the fact that everyone, literally everyone in the team except him can converse with Kita normally as if they’re friends even during the times that he gets so serious. Some would just laugh it off, even Osamu.

Atsumu is not hostile around people, in fact, he can easily make friends or approach someone that catches his interest even if they’re from other teams. Damn, he’s even better than his twin. Atsumu is not one to brag, but he got invited to a training camp days ago and made everyone his friends effortlessly. He even almost dated someone he met there, but that guy from Itachiyama is just so aloof. What a waste.

So yeah, it’s not really a struggle for Atsumu to get comfortable with people. But with this one particular guy with light gray hair with black tips at the ends and gentle smiles and pleasant demeanor, everything just seems so difficult. Atsumu feels more frustrated with this than being unable to pass his exams. Not that they don’t really talk. They do, but only when necessary and when it’s because of volleyball. Kita would sometimes give him tips for a way to attack, or share more tactics in their free time, but nothing more. 

But right now, inside Inarizaki High’s volleyball gymnasium, something feels different than before.

Maybe it’s because Atsumu caught a cold, and he feels so exhausted, or maybe it’s actually because of the fact that Kita has been staring at him often ever since he got here this morning. Did he notice? Even Osamu didn’t even if they literally arrived together. 

Practicing for serves just ended, so the rest have decided to have a little play time before doing more drills starts again. Aran, Ginjima and Akagi are on Atsumu’s side then against them are Osamu and the rest. Kita, however, is just watching from the side of the court with his arms crossed and his jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders. And who’s Atsumu to deny that the thing Kita always does with his jacket is attractive? 

_ Hold on,  _ not attractive. Well, actually attractive but Atsumu won’t call it that way. Maybe… nice looking? Hell. 

“Atsumu, hey!” Aran called, causing Atsumu to go back to his senses.

Oh. Has he been thinking of their captain?

“Oh, my bad!” Atsumu saied, and tossed the ball to the wing spiker but too late for him to realize that it wasn’t high enough for Aran to spike accurately. Atsumu has been out of focus, and it’s because of that guy, or maybe just because of his cold. Yeah, definitely not because of their captain who’s still observing him from the side. “Sorry, Aran-kun!”

“Don’t mind.” Aran smiles and makes a hand gesture that it’s fine.

“Atsumu, you sure you’re okay? You look a little pale.” Suna, from the other side of the court, asked, a little hint of concern evident in his voice. 

“What’s wrong, Atsumu? Sick?” Ginjima asked. “Sure you wouldn’t rest up?” he asked again.

Atsumu plastered a smile. “I’m fine! Besides, not playing would make it worse.” he replied and sniffled.

Of course, as the setter, not being able to play can put the team at stake. He has been through this before, but he still managed to play. The situation right now isn’t any different. He can practice today, not sure if he won’t falter though.

Ginjima gave Atsumu an impressed look. “Whoa, now that’s some determination! You sure love volleyball—”

Before Ginjima could even finish what he’s saying, someone cut him off. “Go home.”

Everyone turned to look at Kita, who’s still staring at Atsumu with a calm and composed expression. Atsumu remained frozen in his position, eyes looking back at Kita’s. He felt struck by something he can’t quite decipher, he can’t even speak.

Atsumu heard Osamu chuckling, hands on the back of his head as he gave Atsumu a teasing look. What is he even thinking about?

“K-Kita-san…” Ginjima mouthed, startled by Kita. 

“Don’t praise someone for failing to take proper care of their health.” Kita said impassively. 

Atsumu felt his cheeks and ears heating up after hearing what the captain said, yet he still managed to give Kita a small, sweet smile. He felt so embarrassed, no, nervous for what he just did. Everyone in the team surely knows well how scary Kita gets when he gets serious that they don’t want to receive his cold logic. Right now, Atsumu can only wish to vanish in the air.

“I’m fine, Kita-san, really! Please let me practice more.” he said, hands trembling.

Ginjima and the rest started playing once again, pushing Atsumu outside the court and now he’s standing beside Kita, but they’re a meter away.

“Atsumu.” Kita called out, didn’t even bother to glance at him.

“Dumbass,” Osamu laughed from afar. “Go home. If ya don’t take care of yourself, Kita-san will be mad.” 

Atsumu glared at his twin, but before he could say anything, Kita spoke again.

“Hey, Spring Interhigh is coming. Taking care of your health is so important so you better rest up or else…” he stopped. “Just go home, Atsumu. Let’s go to the locker room.” and then he looked at Atsumu and gave him a small smile that made Atsumu’s insides curl before he walked past him to lead Atsumu to the locker room.

And Atsumu, despite being nervous about the fact that he’s going to be alone with the captain, still decided to follow, hearing Osamu’s whistle. Atsumu swears he’s going to kick his brother’s ass later when he gets home.

He opened the door in the locker room and found Kita seated on the bench in the middle, rummaging through a plastic bag before he looked up at Atsumu. “Take this.” he held up the plastic bag containing food and drink. A care package for Atsumu. “Please eat a proper meal and then sleep.”

“Kita-san,” Atsumu uttered, staring at the captain’s eyes. “When did ya even get these?” He then took it and scanned the contents, hands still shaking but just only a little. There’s even pickled plums inside. 

“Ah, I’ve noticed you this morning slacking off and looking pale so I figured you feel sick that’s why I bought these outside.” Kita smiled once again, and yes, once again, Atsumu felt butterflies in his stomach he badly wanted to puke.

“Thank you, Kita-san. Ya really didn’t have to, you know.” Atsumu replied, hiding his reddening cheeks by turning his back to Kita to open his locker and grab his stuff. 

He expected Kita to exit the locker room already since he’s got no business in here anymore, but then he’s still there, as if waiting for Atsumu to take a seat beside him. That is why Atsumu, without hesitation, sat beside the captain to pretend that he’s packing things. He can’t even look at Kita now.

“What do you think about me, Atsumu?” 

The question made Atsumu halt abruptly. 

“What did ya mean by that?”

Kita shrugged. “We’ve been teammates for long and yet, we don’t talk that much. I want to know what you think about me.”

Atsumu gulped, couldn’t form the right words to say But since he was given the opportunity to have this conversation with their captain, he’s not going to put it to waste. “Well, I don’t… I can’t form the right words, Kita-san. But as to my observation, you’re straightforward and honestly, sometimes I’m nervous to talk to ya.” He sniffled and chuckled. He wanted to tell Kita that he wants to be comfortable around him too, just like the others, that he wants to joke around with him too, that he wants to see him smiling more, especially at Atsumu. But no, he won’t say the words. He just can’t. It would be weird for someone whom Atsumu has been a little distant to, right?

“Nervous? I’m not scary, Atsumu.”

“Oh, please, Kita-san, have you seen yourself in the previous matches we played? Everyone, even the opponents get surprised when you enter the court as if they feel inferior to ya.” Atsumu smiled. “Also, I don’t want to face your cold logic, ya know? You’re just too discerning, Kita-san.”

Kita heaved a sigh. “So I guess I have to be less serious around you?”

Atsumu raised an eyebrow. “Just me?”

Kita looked down on the floor, avoiding Atsumu’s stare. And Atsumu won’t brush off the fact that Kita’s blushing in his mind. Atsumu is screwed.

“I really want to talk more with you. Before I sign off as the captain.” 

And there’s that weird but already expected butterflies in his stomach once again. Atsumu has never felt this way before. He gets nervous in matches, uncertain if they’d win, but he never became this nervous when he talks pleasantly like this with someone. Hell, he didn’t even expect to feel this thing especially with their team captain, Kita Shinsuke, of all people.

Now that he heard those words, all he felt was satisfaction almost as if he had accomplished something big. It didn’t come from him, but it came from Kita that he wants to talk more with Atsumu. Was Kita also having thoughts like Atsumu? About wanting to get casual with him? About wanting to be friends with him? If they’re in the same stage then Atsumu would lose his mind.

Atsumu smiled. “Sure, Kita-san.”

  
  
  
  
  


Despite being sick, Atsumu wasn’t able to fall asleep easily. 

Maybe he couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Kita earlier in the locker room, because as he looked up at the ceiling, he could remember KIta’s gentle smile, Kita’s words, Kita’s blush—he fucking blushed, Kita-san, Kita-san and Kita-san. 

His mind is so occupied with their team captain he couldn’t sleep.

Even Osamu’s words also linger in his mind until now. Earlier when Osamu got home and saw the care package that Kita gave, he just wouldn’t stop teasing his brother, wouldn’t stop telling him how Kita was staring at him earlier, wouldn’t stop telling him that Atsumu is probably crushing on a Kita Shinsuke. Osamu is observant, but Atsumu just doesn’t want to believe what his twin has noticed. He’ll surely be doomed if that’s true.

Because first, they’re teammates. Wouldn’t it be awkward to be in the same team with the one you like? Atsumu wouldn’t even last for a second looking at Kita but not in the same way as before. Kita would smile at him and Atsumu would probably lose his sanity. Kita would walk in front of him with his jacket hanging on his shoulders and Atsumu would freeze to his spot. He might be exaggerating to say these, but Kita Shinsuke is Kita Shinsuke. Everything about him is glorious.

If there’s any word that Atsumu can associate with Kita Shinsuke, it’ll be glorious. He’s insanely good at anything he does and has a striking splendor that can easily and captivate anyone without even trying, more especially if he’s wearing that goddamn jacket on his shoulders. 

But Atsumu isn’t one to admit such things to others and to himself.

Second, Kita Shinsuke is a mysterious guy despite not sugar-coating his words. Behind his smiles, there could be something else he’s thinking about. If Atsumu tells him that he has a crush on him, what would Kita say? Would he laugh or just brush off the information? Would he be fazed and blush?

And also, why is Atsumu, in the middle of the night, thinking of someone like this?

He wonders what would be the situation tomorrow after their first time to talk like that in the locker room. Kita would probably smile at him more, would probably talk to him home and the thought excites Atsumu.

Nights like this are the time for a person to rethink their thoughts about something that bothers their mind. As Atsumu remembers the scene in the locker room, maybe… just maybe, there could be a little awakening in his feelings. Something that blooms inside of him, gradually but certainly. 

Nights like this where Atsumu rethinks about his previous thoughts, he’s starting to realize that Osamu is right.

He definitely has a crush on their glorious captain.

  
  
  
  
  


“Ya look like ya didn’t get a right amount of sleep,” Osamu said as they were walking together in the entrance of Inarizaki High. “But ya look just fine. Had some awakening thoughts, Tsumu?” He then smirked.

“Shut the fuck up.” Atsumu just badly wants to kick Osamu’s ass. He’s the one responsible for this. Atsumu has the rights to blame him.

“It’s okay to have a crush on Kita-san, ya know. Ya two would look cute together.” Osamu said audible enough for the people around them and patted Atsumu’s shoulder before jogging towards Suna whom he just spotted walking in the hallways, leaving his brother alone. Atsumu glared at his twin who just ignored him and started to flirt with Suna. 

Atsumu’s morning might have been a little bad because of Osamu, but suddenly it felt like sunshines and euphoria when the person whom Atsumu had been anticipating to see since last night surprisingly appeared behind him greeting him.

“Good morning, Atsumu.” Kita greeted him with a smile. Atsumu didn’t know that Kita could look this good in the morning.

“Kita-san!” Atsumu gave him a little smile and only glanced at him for like a second because he couldn’t stand being this close with Kita. It felt so new, so different but in a good way but also not. He’s about to go insane because of this glorious guy.

“Are you feeling well now? Because if not, I’m still not going to let you practice yet.”

“Ah, I am. Samu might be an asshole but he took care of me last night.” Atsumu managed to reply. 

“Good.” Then he started rummaging through his bag as they continued to walk. “My grandmother made you green tea, by the way. She told me i’ll make you feel better.” He held up a thermos. “I told her about a teammate getting sick so decided to make this.”

Atsumu was astounded, staring at the drink then to Kita. “S-She didn’t have to.” He stuttered.

“Atsumu, just accept this.”

“Thank you… Kita-san.” Atsumu took the bottle from Kita and he swore to all the gods their fingers slightly brushed which made him so flushed. It felt like their walk would take forever, Atsumu halfheartedly wants this to end so he won’t suffer because of Kita Shinsuke anymore.

Blame Miya Osamu for making him realize things. Blame his cold for making Kita buy him food and walk him to the locker room that gave them the chance to talk. Blame Kita Shinsuke for being so perfect. Blame Atsumu’s heart for being so fragile for their team captain. 

“Hey, hey, love birds, the coach is waiting!” Aran, who’s in the entrance of the gymnasium called.

Blame Aran Ojiro for calling them love birds because he literally just saw Kita Shinsuke looking flustered. He blushed. Again. 

Kita’s always calm and composed. Even in the worst situations, he would remain unfazed. He would rather show his smile to show he doesn’t feel nervous. That is why seeing him blush really made Atsumu surprised and enthralled. He’s really doomed. He felt like he would burst with adoration towards this guy.

“Good morning, Aran-kun!” Atsumu decided to ignore his words and just greeted his teammate good morning with a smile and a wave of his hand. As much as he loves to see Kita flustered for longer, he doesn’t want to suffer thinking about it the whole day. “Kita-san, thank you again for this.” He held up the bottle to his face and grinned.

Kita nodded. “Let’s go inside.” He told Atsumu before heading inside the gymnasium, flinching when Aran told him something inaudible for Atsumu. That’s so cute.

“That was such a view.” A laughing Suna came from behind, with Osamu following him. “Tsumu, look at this.” He giggled and showed his phone screen to Atsumu. There’s a picture of him smiling at Kita from their back view. 

“What about it?” Atsumu deadpanned, pretending like he wasn’t affected because damn, he looked so head over heels for Kita in that picture. Blame Suna Rintarou for taking this picture.

“You obviously have a crush on Kita-san.” Then Suna laughed so loud.

“Right? He’s so obvious I don’t even know why Kita-san doesn’t seem to notice.” Osamu followed, putting his arm on Suna’s shoulder. “Ya two are literally pining over each other it’s so funny.”

“Can’t ya two just shut up?” 

“Oh, what’s that?” Suna pointed at the tea Kita gave him. “I remember getting sick before but Kita-san didn’t even give me a care package and tea in the morning.” He pouted. And how did he even know about the care package? Atsumu is definitely going to kill his brother.

Osamu rolled his eyes. “Favoritism.” 

“I thought they never talk unless it’s important?” Suna raised an eyebrow. “I wonder what happened yesterday in the locker room.” He cackled and did a high five with Osamu. Atsumu HATES them so much. They always have something up to Atsumu’s ass and when they started dating it got even worse.

They’re just not going to stop. Atsumu just ignored the banters and headed inside the gymnasium. And oh, the first thing he has to see is Kita laughing with their teammates, his eyes forming into crescents like they’re the cutest thing ever. Is Kita even aware how much he could affect others just by his smile? He probably isn’t.

  
  
  
  


The training brought exhaustion to everyone as coach Kurosu made them do drills until the day ended with only a short time of breaks since Spring Interhigh is coming closer, they only have a month left. Kita talked to them about some important pointers and reminders and while Atsumu was watching him in awe, he remembered that their captain will leave the team soon. He remembered what Kita told him in the locker room, that he wanted to talk with Atsumu more.

There’s no time to get sad about it, though. 

Their eyes would often meet in between talks and all Atsumu could do was give Kita small smiles meanwhile Kita would just tear his gaze off and continue talking. 

That’s what also happened earlier during the practice. When they’re on different sides of the court, Kita would often meet Atsumu’s eyes and they would just smile at each other as if they have the same thought in mind.

Literally what was that?

Atsumu has to calm down. If anyone from the team noticed the exchange of looks, it would surely spread like wildfire since all of them are nosy and can’t just shut up, especially Suna who’s good at observing and making fun of Atsumu. He would probably tell others that Atsumu is crushing on their captain and won’t shut up about it until Kita finds out.

“We’re all gonna be fine,” Kita said. “I trust every single one you.” those were the last words he said before the coach started talking again, reprimanding some of the players that were slacking off today.

“Everyone, go home now. You all need to be in good condition, so take a rest.” The coach told everyone. “Shinsuke, you have the keys.” He reminded the captain before he made his way out of the gym. Everyone started leaving as well, except for the twins, Suna and Kita, because their things are still in the locker room and Suna is waiting for his boyfriend and Kita is the one who’s going to lock the gymnasium.

“See you tomorrow, guys!” Akagi waved his hand. 

“Take care, Akagi-san!” Atsumu smiled.

“Can’t ya make it quick, Tsumu? I still have a ramen date with Osamu.” Suna, who’s ready to leave, complained and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not even waiting for him.” Osamu replied. “Let’s go.” He held Suna’s hand.

Atsumu glared at him. “You’re gonna leave me again? For Suna?”

Osamu’s nose scrunched up in disbelief. “He’s literally my boyfriend.”

“And I’m your brother!”

“Whatever.”

“Just help Kita-san. He’s probably gonna clean the locker room, anyway.” Suna yawned and eyed Kita who’s silently wearing the team’s tracksuit in the corner.

Kita looked up at the three. “Ah, I’m not going to clean today.” He replied. “You're gonna leave Atsumu?”

“Tsumu told me he wants to stay here longer with you, Kita-san.” Osamu grinned and pulled his boyfriend away, even patting Atsumu’s back loudly before exiting the room. “Bye!”

“I’m gonna kill you!” Atsumu yelled, who just got ignored by his own twin.

And since Atsumu doesn’t have any choice since he’s still not done with his stuff and he’s left alone with Kita, he’s decided to just stay. Not that he doesn’t want to. But the thought of being alone with Kita once again is making him feel… well maybe excited and nervous at the same time.

“Kita-san, let’s walk home together.” 

Atsumu wanted to scream internally after saying those words. No, he wasn’t even planning to say that all. But it’s like it came out of his mouth unintentionally and automatically. He felt like a shy teenage girl who just asked her crush on a date.

“Okay.” Kita nodded as he wore his jacket, then watched as Atsumu picked his things up from his locker, including the emptied thermos that Kita gave him earlier this morning. “Are Suna and Osamu always leaving you behind when going home?” He asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

Atsumu closed his locker and met with Kita’s eyes. “Often. They always go on dates especially if the practice finishes early. And yeah, it happened again today.”

“Let's walk home together then, I mean, if they leave you again like this.”

If that's the case, then Atsumu would voluntarily shoo his twin away. If Kita told him to walk home together, he wouldn't mind Osamu leaving him.

At times like this when Kita said something that caused butterflies in Atsumu's stomach, he would be speechless. But right now, along with the blossoming new feeling in his chest, all he felt were happiness and confidence.

“Sure, Kita-san.” Atsumu smiled. “Are ya finished? We should go.” 

“Done.” Kita hung his duffel bag on his shoulder. 

They headed out of the gymnasium next to each other. Kita locked the doors, with Atsumu just watching.. No one dared to speak. Atsumu wanted to say something but he couldn’t quite put up the right words in his mind. 

The sun is almost setting, the golden shade of light was illuminating Kita’s face and Atsumu swore it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He tore his gaze away from the captain and faced the opposite direction. He’s on the verge of insanity again.

“Ah, it’s still sunset.” Kita mentioned as he stood beside Atsumu. “Practice ended earlier than before. Wanna stop by somewhere?”

“Anywhere you like.”

Atsumu felt like hollering. This is the first time that he and Kita are hanging out, only the two of them. The walk home together is a thing, stopping by somewhere that’s suggested by your captain who also happened to be the person you’re head over heels for is another. For someone who once felt distant to Kita, this is already like a big step forward to Atsumu. It’s only been a day since that talk in the locker room, but now, they’re walking home together like what normal friends do.

It’s actually surprising how comfortable Atsumu is right now. Being this close to Kita makes him delighted. This is something new. Something new that Atsumu would cherish for the rest of his life.

“Wanna have ice cream?” Kita asked out of the blue. 

“Do ya know any place with good ice cream, Kita-san?”

“Yes. Just near my grandmother’s house.” Kita replied.

“Ya live with your grandmother?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow. It’s not that he’s taking the opportunity to get to know more about Kita. He’s just a little bit curious.

Kita nodded. “She’s getting weaker now, though.”

“But she was still able to make me tea.” Atsumu grinned.

“She seems quite fond of people I always talk about.” Then he suddenly looked like he was taken aback from what he said. “I mean, I always talk about our team.”

Atsumu stared at Kita as they continued walking in the almost empty streets of Hyogo. “Kita-san, would you continue volleyball?”

“I don’t think I will.” Kita answered, heaving a sigh. “Would ya, after your third year?” He looked up at Atsumu.

“I think I will. I just hope Samu would also stay.”

“You will be the next team captain. I’m sure you’ll be able to prosper in your new league.” Kita gave him a smile that somewhat seemed like reassurance that he’ll be fine. 

Being the new captain surely won’t be easy, but not being with Kita in his next year in Inarizaki would be harder. Not only because Kita’s calming presence can make the team function so well and can strengthen the defense, but also because of the fact that Atsumu isn’t certain if he will be able to be a great captain like Kita Shinsuke. He’s literally the closest to perfection. 

And oh, not only that. 

Atsumu would surely miss him.

“I’m nervous.”

“You’ll be great.”

“Kita-san,” Atsumu stopped in his tracks. Kita stared at him with curious and waiting eyes. “Spend more time with me.” Atsumu said without any hesitation. Suddenly it felt like he was overpowered with the confidence to tell Kita everything that he wanted to tell him.

Kita’s lips twitched to a smile. “Would love to.”

Atsumu gripped his bag tightly, his cheeks suddenly heating up. “W-Wait, Kita-san, I mean---”

“I understand.” Kita chuckled. “I will miss the team too. And you.” He then turned around and started walking, leaving the struck Atsumu behind as if he’s suddenly got that sassiness with him knowing that Atsumu is a dork who simply couldn’t confess to his crush. Kita probably knew by now, he isn’t oblivious and Atsumu is too transparent.

Funny how Atsumu can easily say things in the court to somehow provoke his opponents, or flirt with someone that catches his interest before, but with Kita, it’s all useless. Suddenly he’s a shy, stupid boy who wasn’t able to form the right words when talking to his crush. He’s like struck with something that made him froze to his place as he stared at the captain.

And another problem about Kita is his candor. How dare he say such a thing and make Atsumu blush and just walk away like that?

“Hey, Tsumu, aren’t ya going with me?” Kita, with a teasing smile, asked three meters away from Atsumu.

Atsumu bit his lip, suppressing a smile despite the embarrassment he’s still feeling. How could he not smile when Kita was being so cute? 

“That’s okay.” Kita told him. “Me too.”

“What.” It was almost a deadpan, because Atsumu didn’t quite understand. Or he didn’t want to understand.

“Oh, wait, it’s getting darker. Let’s go.” That’s all Kita would say before he made Miya Atsumu lose his mind completely.

  
  
  
  


“Someone looks like he had a nice afternoon date with someone yesterday.” is the first thing Suna teased Atsumu in the morning. “What do ya think, Samu?”

“They had an ice cream date.” Osamu said out loud. 

They’re literally just a few meters away from Kita. 

“So, did ya confess?” Suna smirked and took a seat on the floor in front of Atsumu, intrigued. 

“No way I’d do that.” Atsumu rolled his eyes and chugged down his water. 

“Stupid ass.” Osamu spoke from behind Suna. “Maybe if ya tell him you would stop sulking every night telling me how adorable he is when he smiles. I’m tired of listening to yer repetitive crying about him, just sayin’.”

“Mind yer own business!”

Atsumu glanced at Kita, who’s busy talking to Aran probably about his plays. He looked exceptionally beautiful today, as if he’s filled with radiance. Atsumu swore his eyes are going to form hearts if Kita would stay this way.

“You’re drooling.” Suna cackled. “God, it’s disgusting when ya look in love.”

Atsumu frowned. “Ya two are more disgusting. All I have to see every morning are your faces.”

“At least when we liked each other we actually confessed.”

“Too much information. Whatever.” Atsumu stood up. “Okay.. If I get to confess to Kita-san today, Samu will be the one to make my dinner every single night and Suna will pay for my lunch.”

“No.” The couple answered in chorus.

“I won’t do it then.”

“We don’t care. It’s not our love story, anyway.” Osamu scoffed.

  
  
  


Kita was washing his face when Atsumu entered the comfort room. The captain stopped, turned off the faucet and wiped his face with a towel before looking up at Atsumu.

“Hey.” He greeted.

“I was just planning to wash my face.” Atsumu replied. “Osamu left me again with his boyfriend. Thought ya left as well.” He walked past Kita to wash his face. But he looked at Kita’s reflection in the mirror first.

That wasn’t true. Actually, Atsumu pushed Osamu and Suna away for him to be able to walk home with Kita again.

“You know I’m always the last one to head out. I have the keys now.” Kita looked back at him. “And I told ya, if those two leaves you behind again, we’re walking home together.”

Atsumu hummed in agreement. “I’d like that.” 

They walked home together once again. And it kept happening in the following days. Kita was always the one to be home first since his place is closer and Atsumu is a few meters away from his. Despite the fact that he’s left alone in the chilly night while walking down the streets towards home, Atsumu felt okay. They would always have conversations, would comfortably laugh around each other until one reaches the destination. Everything just felt good. 

There would also be subtle touches, subtle stares, subtle smiles in practices. During their breaks, they would sit on the bench and would talk casually. Atsumu’s glad Suna and Osamu don’t bother them that much. The other teammates, on the other hand, were starting to give them intriguing looks. They’re probably wondering why, all of a sudden, the two who barely interacted with each other before seem to be friends now.

“Are you two dating?” Suna asked when Kita was busy talking to their coach. 

“No. They’re hopeless.” Osamu, who was drinking water to his side spoke. “Atsumu would rather stare at Kita-san until they get married and Kita-san would probably choose to flirt with Tsumu rather than confessing.”

Suna laughed. “Why don’t you shoot your shot? Kita-san’s heart obviously flutters for you too.”

“Why are ya two so nosy about me and Kita-san?” Atsumu rolled his eyes.

But then Suna was right. Why wouldn’t he shoot his shot? There’s a fifty percent chance that Kita likes him too, anyway.

“I’m gonna do it after we win in the Spring Interhigh.” He said with confidence.

“Wouldn’t it be sad? Kita-san’s a third year.” Suna said.

It doesn’t matter, because after all, Atsumu is still glad he got the opportunity to spend more time with Kita in his remaining weeks as the captain.

  
  
  
  


The practices gradually came to a close. The team worked hard in practices, made sure to not cut corners and improved with their skills. Their condition remained good despite the exhaustion at the end of the day. And Kita and Atsumu never missed the chance to still spend more time with each other. At the end of the day, they’d still walk home together, witnessing the sunsets or stars.

Two days before Spring Interhigh, the twins invited the team to their house for a sleepover. Just something to ease the team’s agitation. Of course, despite Kita telling them that there’s nothing to worry about, they still feel nervous.

Osamu was preparing the onigiris with Suna disturbing him, Aran was choosing the movie they could watch before going to sleep, Akagi was laughing with the rest because according to them Aran’s taste in movies suck, Atsumu was fixing the bedrooms where others could sleep, and Kita was helping him.

“Where are you sleeping?” Atsumu asked after putting one futon mattress beside his bed.

Kita shrugged. “Anywhere that’s comfortable.”

“Uh… you can choose the bed. I mean, it’s more comfortable.”

“How about you?”

“This is my room, so…” Atsumu scratched his nape, and couldn't bear the awkwardness in the air. “I’ll probably sleep on the floor with Akagi-san and Aran-kun because they chose my room.”

“There’s more space in the bed.”

“What.”

Kita tore his gaze away. “I-I mean, there’s no plenty of space in this mattress… you might not wanna feel discomfort in your sleep.”

Can this conversation just end already?

“Fine.” Atsumu bit his lip and turned away. “Let’s go. Samu’s done with the snacks.”

Aran chose a shitty horror comedy movie that everyone still managed to watch. Suna and Osamu were cuddled on the small couch, sharing one onigiri. Akagi, Ginjima and Riseki were about to fall asleep trying to cuddle Aran who’s trying to push them away on the long couch. 

Atsumu, Kita, Ren, and Riseki are seated on the floor. The two are seated next to each other, arms faintly touching but Atsumu’s heart is definitely going to explode because he’s this close to Kita again.

“They’re all about to fall asleep. We’re still literally halfway through the movie.” Kita commented, but audible only for Atsumu. 

“Aran-kun’s taste in movies was bad.” Atsumu laughed. “I’m still gonna finish it, though.”

“We should wake them up so they could move in the bedrooms.”

“Later, Kita-san.” Atsumu stared at Kita beside him. His eyes were focused on the television screen. He’s so beautiful. 

“Stop staring.”

Atsumu chuckled. “Sorry.” then he yawned.

“Wanna rest here?” Kita tapped his right shoulder, offering it to Atsumu.

Without saying anything, Atsumu scooted closer to Kita before he rested his head on his shoulder comfortably. 

He could hear Aran whistling, Suna giggling and Osamu muttering something but Atsumu decided to ignore them. He’s in the comfort of Kita’s shoulders. And despite the chilly temperature, he felt warm. Kita;s shoulder felt so nice

This isn’t a simple crushing on their captain anymore.

Later that night when Osamu announced that he wanted to sleep, everyone went to their rooms. Atsumu and Kita were left in the living room to clean up. The silence is deafening but not uncomfortable. 

“Atsumu.” Kita called out. Atsumu, who just finished washing the dishes, turned around.

Kita took a few steps forward, until he’s only a few inches away from Atsumu. 

“Kita-san…” Atsumu’s eyes met with his, their faces close. Atsumu felt like he’s going to faint. 

“I like that we’re like this now.” Kita smiled faintly.

“What did ya mean by that?” Atsumu managed to ask despite him feeling nervous, nervous of the new feeling that sparked right through his chest. 

Before, there seemed to be an invisible line between them that they shouldn’t or just couldn’t cross. A distance they couldn’t narrow. But now, the sudden intimacy in between them was something that surprised Atsumu, because who would’ve thought that after pining over your captain for months, you’re suddenly this close to him? It felt so nice, like this was really meant to happen.

And really, Atsumu’s close to being driven to insanity when Kita tried to reach his face, hand gently touching his cheek. 

“Can I?” he asked. 

Atsumu faintly. And that’s when Kita got the cue to lean his face closer to Atsumu until his lips landed on Atsumu’s cheek that made him freeze to his spot.

Shit.

The kiss lingered longer than Atsumu expected. Kita’s lips on his cheek felt like a faint touch of euphoria and love, it was so soft that Atsumu couldn’t even describe it properly because his mind is in havoc to even think. 

Kita just kissed him.

Kita Shinsuke just kissed him.

“I think I’m going to die.” was all he could say when Kita backed his face away.

Kita laughed. “Don’t. I’m still planning to date ya.”

“You’re not kidding, right?”

“No.”

“Wait. Why did ya kiss me?”

“I’m starting to think Osamu is indeed the smarter one.”

“Kita-san! Mean!”

“Why did ya think I kissed you?”

“Act of gratitude?”

“I’m done with you.” Kita turned away and was about to open the door to leave but was immediately stopped by Atsumu. He rushed to the door and blocked Kita’s way.

“I’m kidding, Kita-san.” He said with a chuckle. 

Kita crossed his arms. “I can’t believe I like you.”

“When did that start?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Kita-san!”

That’s where their second part started. 

  
  
  


The Spring Interhigh came. The team arrived with confidence in the second day, in a good condition as the representatives of Hyogo prefecture. Most eyes were on them. After all, they’re the favorites to win. Kita was also interviewed, and he confidently answered all the questions. Of course, Atsumu was watching in awe, and waiting because they’re gonna go back together inside.

“Confident, huh?” Atsumu commented when Kita was done being interviewed.

“There’s no reason to be nervous.”

Atsumu clutched his chest jokingly. “I am nervous, Kita-san.”

Kita raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“Maybe another kiss on the cheek can help.”

The captain chuckled. “No.”

“Ya said you’re gonna date me.”

“Yeah. After this.”

And it hit Atsumu. Since Kita will be graduating soon, he won’t be in the team anymore. But if he and Atsumu started dating, they would still be able to keep in touch. Just thinking about that could make Atsumu feel relieved and happy. Maybe the amount of butterflies in his stomach before increased. 

“How lucky of me,” Atsumu smiled. “to win this and win ya.” he continued.

“Yeah. We will win this and we will win each other.”

Kita really said that. Mind fucking blown.

  
  
  


Inarizaki is going to compete against Karasuno, the representative team for Miyagi prefecture.

It’s not that Atsumu fears the team, especially Kageyama Tobio, a setter whom he met in the youth training camp a month ago, but he still doesn’t know how this guy plays. He even called him a goody two shoes before, yet he’s still so mysterious for Atsumu, most likely when he’s around that little orange haired middle blocker. Inarizaki just saw how high he jumped during the official warm-ups, but they didn’t show that they’re fazed.

They can win this.

  
  
  
  


Although they arrived in a good condition, with confidence that everything would be great and with a proper mindset, they’re not the kind of people with special abilities to foretell who’s going to win the game. Inarizaki got eliminated, scoring thirty versus thirty-two in the third set against Karasuno.

The team thanked the cheering squad and headed out of the arena with regrets and disappoitnment plastered on their faces even though they knew they did all their best except for Kita whom Atsumu noticed smiling even after reprimanding them, Kita who told them that losing or winning is still a by product, Kita who said he wanted to say he’s proud of his teammates someday. Atsumu couldn’t see through him, couldn’t tell what he really felt in that moment, couldn’t tell if he’s as upset as others. But something in Atsumu told him that he needs to follow where their captain was headed to.

Kita might be mad inside, because he said he’s frustrated and his bluntness is the last thing Atsumu wants to face for now, but Atsumu has something more important in his mind than the fear of being reprimanded alone by their captain.

Atsumu found him in the comfort room, washing his face. But as soon as he felt someone’s presence, he looked up and calmly wiped his face. He must’ve known it’s Atsumu. He smiled.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu started speaking.

“If you’re going to apologize again, I’m gonna leave you here.”

“I’m not.”

“Just kidding,” Kita chuckled. “But please, don’t apologize again.”

“I just…” Atsumu said, almost like a whisper because he felt like crying, he felt like crying when he saw Kita’s genuine smile, like he didn’t regret anything. 

Kita stepped forward, getting closer to Atsumu before he held his hands. “We did well, didn’t we?”

Atsumu nodded in agreement, yet he wasn’t able to stop the tears he’s been holding back ever since they lost the match. He started sobbing, looking down on the floor like a helpless child. Sniffling, he still managed to meet Kita’s gaze, who suddenly wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s waist, embracing the setter gently.

“It’s okay.” Kita said, nuzzling his face on Atsumu’s shoulder. “Atsumu, your league doesn’t end here, ya know. Our team’s motto, “we don’t need memories”, think of that. Put the past away when it comes to volleyball, because you’d evolve, you’d improve, you’d come a long way.”

Atsumu, who’s starting to cool down, buried his face on Kita’s shoulder. He couldn’t say anything, all he felt was warmth and comfort that he couldn’t speak. Their team lost, he was so disappointed in himself because he didn’t seize the good opportunity, but how was Kita able to make him feel better so easily?

“Don’t wanna put the pressure on ya, but you have to win next time when you’re finally the team captain. I’ll still be watching.” Kita chuckled and broke away from the hug. He then cupped Atsumu’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I have no regrets. Being the team’s captain was such a good experience thanks to all of you.” He smiled. 

Atsumu pouted after realizing something. “You said if we win this, we’re gonna date.”

That’s where Kita started laughing for real, eyes forming into crescents. “You still really thought about that?”

“That’s what I was thinking of during the game aside from how to score.” Atsumu sniffled and wiped the almost dried tears from his face.

“We didn’t win, though.”

“I understand.”

“But I didn’t say if we don’t win, I won’t date ya. I only said we win this together and we win each other.” 

“So… ?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow. He already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it.

Kita titled his head and once again, smiled. “I’d still date you.” 

  
  
  


“Shoyo-kun!” Atsumu called out to his teammate and gave him a high five to congratulate him. Atsumu honestly didn’t think he’d be in the same team with this small middle blocker, but there they are now, celebrating a triumph after winning in Japan’s V.League division 1. Of course, he’s so happy because it’s the first time they won against that team.

He congratulated everyone as well, greeting them with a happy smile before he ran to his brother’s onigiri stall, a proud smirk plastered on his face. 

“Samu! We won!” he yelled in excitement, the people buying onigiri almost got startled but they seemed to be starstruck when they realized who it was. Of course, it’s not surprising to have fans after all. Their team has become really popular in Japan. The people moved to the side to give way to Atsumu.

The twins did a fist bump. “Did ya even watch well?” Atsumu’s nose scrunched up.

“Congrats,” Samu said. “But can ya move? There are people buying.”

Atsumu glared at him in disbelief. “I can’t believe ya! You probably just laughed at me the whole game!” 

Osamu smirked. “Nah. I haven’t seen everything because I had customers, but guess what, someone’s been too focused on ya ever since the game started.”

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, curious “Huh? Who?”

Osamu whistled. “Look behind ya, dumbass.” 

Atsumu did as Osamu told him. He turned around, only to be surprised in what he would see. He felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest as his eyes met with someone he never expected to be here.

There was Kita Shinsuke standing before him with the same beautiful smile he always flashes to Atsumu ever since before. Atsumu’s eyes are still widened in shock, because really, earlier this morning, he called Shinsuke and asked him if he could watch and his boyfriend said he won’t be available because he has a lot to do in his rice farm in Hyogo. But surprisingly, he’s here, looking very proud of him. 

It has been several years since they started dating. When they told the team about their thing, no one was even surprised because according to them, the two were so obvious. When Atsumu became a third year, Shinsuke was still there to support him. Shinsuke has always been there for him throughout the years as well as Atsumu has been for Shinsuke. He owned a rice farm in Hyogo, became business partners with Onigiri Miya which is Osamu’s business and Atsumu would often visit him, have talks with his grandmother that turned out really pleasant. It became home, going to Hyogo, visiting his boyfriend, sometimes walking in the farm with him or drinking coffee with his grandmother. Nothing felt more nice and comfortable than those. 

Of course, they still had little fights as a couple, but they never let a day pass without them making up. Atsumu’s love for Shinsuke has grown every single day that he didn’t want to let go of him anymore. Not that he would, but sometimes not being with Shinsuke felt so lonely. Shinsuke is also his home.

Through the years they never stopped supporting and loving each other. Through the years they never stopped coming home, in each other’s arms and warmth. And that’s enough for them to feel content. All they felt were love and content. And happiness.

“Shinsuke! Ya told me ya won’t come!” Atsumu approached his boyfriend and hugged him so tight that Shinsuke probably won’t be able to breathe. God, he missed him so much. The last time they met was a week ago because Atsumu was so busy in practice.

“Well, I wanted to see ya. Just watching you from TV is kinda frustrating, ya know. I wanna see you up close.” Shinsuke chuckled, nuzzling his face on Atsumu’s neck. “Congrats, baby.”

“Get a room, will ya?” Osamu bantered from behind. 

“I love you, Shinsuke. Thank you.” Atsumu whispered, tightening his hug even more.

Shinsuke smiled and held Atsumu’s hand. “How many times did ya say that since this morning? That you love me?” 

“I’ll never get tired.” Atsumu rolled his eyes. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Shinsuke gave him a peck on the lips, causing him to blush furiously, some people around them suddenly intrigued and started to take photos to probably spread around the internet, Osamu was complaining that they’re attracting attention that makes him lose customers. However, Atsumu could only look at his boyfriend lovingly.

Atsumu cupped his cheeks before he leaned in to seal Shinsuke’s lips with a kiss, this time, longer.

“Let’s go home?” He asked.

Shinsuke nodded, a smile never leaving his lips. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”


End file.
